


冬春·理想国

by No_zocor



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_zocor/pseuds/No_zocor
Summary: “梦到什么？”“梦见Yeonjun出生后的场景，真的是个小男孩，但他是完好的。我、你、范奎哥和秀彬哥都很爱Yeonjun。我们五个人一齐躺在沙滩上，Yeonjun躺在最中间的位置。夏日的阳光都是暖和的力量，我像冰淇淋一样在融化，你们也在融化。”休宁凯舔了舔嘴巴，他好像想到了冰箱里冰淇淋的滋味，“然后呢。”“然后。”姜泰现用没有牵着休宁凯的那只手，去抚摸休宁凯的眼睛，“我们汇成一条河流，拥有七彩的颜色，一直一直，流淌下去。”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun





	冬春·理想国

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇，上篇是浮世绘

1.  
要是下雪的话，崔秀彬就不带休宁凯出来了，但是雪停了，前几天的积雪也消了，休宁凯在家窝了大半个月，那一套片子翻过来倒过去听了好几遍，每天都拉着崔范奎问，把崔范奎问烦了就开始问崔秀彬，《kill bill》，《Joker》，里面许多暴力美学，崔范奎庆幸休宁凯是看不见的。

“秀彬哥，武士刀是什么？”  
“一种刀。”  
“我想摸摸。”  
“不行。”  
“但电影里面老是说到，武士刀。”  
“不要去想，那东西会伤害你。”崔秀彬去碰上次休宁凯被菜刀划到的手指，“就和上次的菜刀一样，它们都是这样的触感。”  
“泰现就不会这样。”休宁凯踢了踢脚，“泰现会一点点教给我。”休宁凯听着崔秀彬的声音把头转向声源的方向，“泰现到底怎么了啊？秀彬哥。”  
崔秀彬看见休宁凯的眼睛，微微叹了口气，凯的爸爸的眼睛是绿色的，像宝石一样的颜色，是亚洲人不会有的颜色。凯的眼睛灰蒙蒙的，像是蒙了灰尘很久没有擦拭的水晶球。

泰现全名叫姜泰现，崔秀彬做他的家教，理论上有一年了，但最近4个月崔秀彬都没有去。那孩子家里出了些事，监护权还有财产的问题处理了一段时间。

休宁凯有点激动，秋天加上这半个冬天都把他憋坏了，崔范奎一直说要为他申领一只导盲犬，但实际上并没有那样好办。  
“泰现不是你的学生吗？为什么你什么都不知道啊。”休宁凯摸索进副驾驶，他把脖子都缩进去，防止自己的头再碰到车顶，崔秀彬从另一边坐进驾驶位，搓了搓手，朝掌心哈了口气，又把车的暖风打开。  
“凯冷吗？”  
“还好——我真的好久没有见到泰现了。我又听了好多电影，泰现都可以讲给我听了。”  
崔秀彬侧过身帮休宁凯系好安全带，“凯，可不可以请求你一件事？”  
“什么？”  
“等下多和他说说话好吗？”崔秀彬把风暖又调高了一档，“不要提他母亲，好吗？”

休宁凯不知道为什么不能提，他记得泰现的妈妈秀慧阿姨，声音是好听的，泰现说他妈妈以前是广播台的主持人。秀慧阿姨总是笑得很爽朗，同阿姨讲话很开心很舒服，像是冰块跌进装满可乐的玻璃杯的感受。秀慧阿姨左手的无名指上有一枚戒指，有一次扶跌倒的休宁凯时，休宁凯感受到的，但好像和崔范奎还有崔秀彬手上的不一样，不是那种光滑的，有一块凸起，坚硬的。休宁凯问崔范奎为什么不一样的时候，崔范奎把自己的戒环从手指上取下来，放在休宁凯的掌心，要他摸戒环内圈。  
“soobin？秀彬哥的名字？”  
“嗯！”崔范奎把戒指握在手心，“女士的戒指一般会有装饰物，你摸到的那个尖尖的就是装饰物。”  
“范奎哥，我还是觉得你的戒指，很舒服。”  
崔范奎摸了摸休宁凯闭上的眼睛，他的弟弟，他姑姑的儿子，是他在摇篮边等待的孩子。出生一个月多的时候被发现不追光，但那时的眼睛还是会反光的玻璃珠。然后那双眼睛就像是被施了魔法，一点点变得浑浊。医生说不清是脑部的问题还是眼部的问题，就这么一直耽搁着，崔范奎一直认为自己的姑姑是默认放弃的状态，姑姑和休宁凯的爸爸带凯接受特殊教育，争吵这个孩子这样到底是谁的过错。就这样吵到凯14岁的时候，姑姑和她口中的绿眼睛的恶魔，结束了婚姻，另嫁了一个美国人，结果是两个人都要去美国。凯不愿意跟他们任何一个走，他说他会想念妈妈的韩国菜，但也想念爸爸放在烤箱里的派。崔范奎和他的伴侣崔秀彬为凯收拾了一间房子，承担起照顾凯的责任。  
崔范奎记得最后在机场送走的是凯的爸爸，在飞机起飞之后，眼泪从凯的眼角一点点滑下来，后来就变成大颗大颗的滴落，可凯甚至是背对着安检口的，也背对着飞机起飞的方向。

休宁凯因为什么都无法从崔秀彬那里得知感到很挫败，一路上都没说话，在回忆自己前一天听的电影里有什么有趣的对话，崔秀彬把他从车里接出来，拉着他站在姜泰现家的门口，休宁凯嘴里小声重复着那些电影台词。崔秀彬在按响门铃等人回应的时候，仔细打量了休宁凯，他觉得最后一次拉着凯来的时候，凯好像还没长到与这个门上的最高的横纹平齐，但现在隐隐约约就要超过那条线。  
“凯，你是不是长高了？”  
“有多高了？”  
崔秀彬用手掌从休宁凯的头顶比划到自己，到自己鼻梁根部，崔秀彬握住休宁凯的手，点在那个位置，“在这里，凯。”  
“真的好像有一点点高！”休宁凯很激动，崔秀彬是他比过最高的人，比爸爸还要高。  
“你如果好好按时吃营养药剂，很快就要比我长得高了。”  
“可是不好吃……范奎哥也不吃。”休宁凯小声说。  
那一堆药剂里有号称修复神经的药物，明知是无用的，但崔范奎总是不死心的，“小奎就是不吃才长不高的。”崔秀彬弹了一下休宁凯的脑门，“下次再把药丢进花盆里我就打你的手。”  
“我没有……”  
“每次丢完埋完，花盆里的土就像被狗刨过一样。小奎总说要打你手，他不舍得，我舍得。”  
休宁凯摸着门，背向崔秀彬站着，崔秀彬知道休宁凯生气了。门被一个陌生女人打开了，看上去是比泰现母亲年长的，崔秀彬一眼就望到坐在轮椅上的姜泰现，在阳台上，看着窗外。  
“凯。”崔秀彬牵住休宁凯的手，声音小但是严肃的，“进去了。”

以往姜泰现总是发出一些声音告诉休宁凯他在哪里，但今天没有，休宁凯想姜泰现是不是赖床，还在睡觉。他想要崔秀彬带他去找泰现，但崔秀彬和那个陌生女声一直在谈话，休宁凯找不到机会插话，崔范奎也告诉过他，插话很不礼貌。

“是泰现的姨母吗？”  
“对，泰现是妹妹的孩子。”陌生女声回答。  
“抱歉啊，发生这样的事。”休宁凯听到崔秀彬低沉的声音。  
然后是玻璃同玻璃相撞的，并不清脆的声响，“早知道有这样一天的。自从秀慧坚持要独自看护爸爸开始，早就要有这一天的。”

休宁凯一直等不到他们谈话的终点，他听到哭泣声觉得很无措，站起身试图摸索着去找姜泰现。是4个月没有来过的屋子，家里的家具位置好像变动过了，休宁凯觉得很不熟悉。泰现的姨母腾了一个柜子用来放一些祭奠用的东西，一个矮矮的柜子，休宁凯用手是摸不到的。姜泰现从休宁凯进来的时候，就一直注视着休宁凯，这会推了轮椅靠近了休宁凯。

然后休宁凯的那只将迈未迈的脚停在半空，又收回去。  
“泰现？”休宁凯问。  
姜泰现没回答。但休宁凯还是感觉到他身边的气流都凝成一堵墙，这是只有姜泰现在身边才会有的独特感受，除了视觉之外的感受器都会化成红外线探测仪，那是一堵温暖的墙。休宁凯是不知道很多东西的样子的，他没有概念，他也没有细细摸过姜泰现的脸。他摸过崔范奎、崔秀彬、爸爸、妈妈的，他知道崔范奎的下巴是小巧的，有点类似于自己母亲的——那种精致的小巧，而崔秀彬的嘴唇触感很好，但崔范奎不让他摸，崔范奎很小气，说“肚子都借给你摸了，嘴巴不可以”。人们的面孔在休宁凯的世界里是大致的形状和触感组成的零落部件，但姜泰现的不是，就算没有摸过，姜泰现在休宁凯的心里，是温度组成的。

休宁凯蜷着手指把手伸过去，但坐在轮椅上的姜泰现比他估计的还要低一些，他什么都没抓到，就又小心翼翼地往下找，刚触到皮肤，手就被姜泰现抓住了，并不温柔地甩开了。  
休宁凯很肯定面前的人就是姜泰现，但他不知道姜泰现为什么生气，他慌慌张张又去抓姜泰现，扑了个空，姜泰现正转着轮椅往远离休宁凯的地方走。然后那张小矮桌让休宁凯结结实实绊了一跤，把正在谈话的崔秀彬和泰现姨母都吓了一跳。

崔秀彬把休宁凯扶起来，看见姜泰现慢悠悠挪到阳台的位置，他把凯也扶过去，要凯坐在阳台唯一的椅子上。  
“没事吧？”崔秀彬问休宁凯。  
“我不知道那有张小桌子。”休宁凯懊恼着，他觉得他撞倒了很多东西，他听见小矮桌那个方向收整东西的声音。  
“没事，没事。”崔秀彬拍了拍休宁凯的手，又走到姜泰现面前，姜泰现的瞳孔向崔秀彬的位置移动了一瞬，又死死固定在窗外。崔秀彬拍了拍姜泰现的头，第二下被姜泰现躲开了，他也没觉得尴尬，“凯真的很想你。”

“泰现，电影我听了四遍韩文版的，六遍英文版的。”  
“范奎哥要我多练练琴，但我觉得没有听电影好玩，听歌也很好。”  
“……泰现，你什么时候给我讲电影啊。”

这样的冷落持续了十分钟，姜泰现听到了休宁凯抽鼻子的声音，看见他拿衣袖擦了一下鼻子。  
“最近都不想讲电影。”  
休宁凯又笑起来，他知道姜泰现不会生他的气，“泰现！秀彬哥说我长高了。”  
“是吗？”姜泰现没看他。  
“是吗？”休宁凯不知道姜泰现有没有看站起来的他。  
姜泰现把头侧过去，看了一眼，“没有。”  
“秀彬哥又骗我。”休宁凯摸着椅子的扶手坐回去，他觉得姜泰现不会骗他，姜泰现是说不了谎的人。

姜泰现不怎么接话，休宁凯听崔秀彬说的，知道姜泰现家里发生了不好的事，但他也记着崔秀彬的叮嘱，不要提秀慧阿姨。他觉得姜泰现是难过的，想像崔范奎惯常安慰他那样去安慰安慰姜泰现，可他又想起来被姜泰现甩开的手。  
姜泰现看见休宁凯一点一点摸到自己面前，他总是能很神奇地不靠任何指引就找到自己。休宁凯的指尖停在姜泰现眉心的位置，大概还有一个手掌的距离，姜泰现看见休宁凯的手垂直着落下去，心里又涌起不甘。

休宁凯和姜泰现都被人叫过“命不好的孩子”，刚认识休宁凯的时候，姜泰现的怜悯是大于一些阴暗的小心思的。  
姜泰现教他摸一些他没摸过的东西，给他讲电影，电影有东方的、西方的，古代的、现代的，爱情的、战争的，里面有很多休宁凯没听过的东西，但姜泰现通过图片认识它们。  
“骑士的佩剑是什么？束腰又是什么？”  
“都是以前的，你摸不到的，你不会知道的。”  
姜泰现看见休宁凯提问时的好奇，和得不到答案时的无所谓。他知道形状、颜色在休宁凯的世界里并不重要，甚至他根本没有概念。可窗外欢呼着跑过的小孩子，那一阵风扬起栏杆上的旗帜的感受姜泰现是知道的，那不是能刻意忽略的，心脏是蠢蠢欲动的，但身体被困在屋子里，被困在从小就看不见的休宁凯的身边，他觉得休宁凯也没有那么可怜了。  
“看霞光的颜色，就是太阳落山的时候和海平面交界的颜色。”他刻意说的。  
“哦，哦。”休宁凯应和着，眼睛因为没有光显得呆滞。  
“凯，你把眼睛闭上。”姜泰现说，“睁开就显得很傻。”他比较乐于欣赏休宁凯的面容，骨与皮肉恰好的分布，其实是眼睛很大的帅气男孩，闭着眼睛的时候显得沉静，睫毛卷曲有好看的弧度，脖子上和脸上都散落着棕色的斑点。和善的人总对他们这些残缺的人说他们是“不完整的天使”，姜泰现的外祖父也这样安慰姜泰现。老人很疼爱自己女儿唯一的血脉，家里男性角色的缺失甚至让老人决意放弃自己悠闲的老年生活，来帮衬照顾姜泰现。14岁的，失去行走能力的姜泰现骨骼发育已经趋于完善，但外祖父更高大，姜泰现被外祖父背在背上。  
“哟，我们泰现，还会是跑得最快的小伙子。”外祖父说。  
“不是的……”  
外祖父把那两截显得空荡荡的裤管挽起来，露出姜泰现有点萎缩的下肢，“泰现，会是礼物的。”

姜泰现看见休宁凯要落下去，又想要举起来的手，像花丛里蹁跹的蝴蝶一样，一点一点吸引他，等他很好的跟上后，可能就要抽走了。他是这样想的，但手还是不听话的举起来，试图去用指尖触碰凯的指尖。  
苦难若是礼物，那人这一生都活在取之不尽的财富里，代价是能装满鱼缸的泪水。姜泰现是想相信这种美好的说法的，但外祖父和妈妈也成为他人生苦难的回忆之后，他就痛恨这种说法了。爸爸离开后，妈妈一个人支撑两人份的温暖；失去双腿之后，外祖父用他年轻时的诙谐幽默尝试改变姜泰现的人生；而现在，姜泰现拿着这些未完成的东西，看见休宁凯向他伸出的手。  
他最后还是没有接。

今天来就是为了商议姜泰现的学习是否还能继续下去，聊了些让人唏嘘的情况后，本来的目的反倒显得没那么重要，大概是这种沉重的情绪传染给了崔秀彬，吃晚饭的时候都没怎么说话。  
“怎么了啊？”崔范奎看着沉默的两人。  
“没有。”回答也是一致的。  
崔范奎把酱汤放凉，放在休宁凯那边，把勺子塞在他手里，“等下再问你，你先吃饭。”然后他又转向崔秀彬，“怎么了啊？”  
崔秀彬把豆腐吞进去，还是摇摇头。  
崔范奎用筷子戳了戳崔秀彬的酒窝，“秀彬不说的话，我就一直问啦。”

“我教的孩子，姜泰现，你还记得吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“母亲和外祖父出了事……听说是泰现报的警，早晨六点的时候……警察赶到的时候，还以为孩子也吓傻了，趴在他母亲和外祖父身边，一句话都说不出来。”  
崔范奎用手摸了摸崔秀彬的脸，抱住他的头，又拍拍他的脸，把他带进卧室。

休宁凯一个人坐在空旷的餐厅，听见崔范奎讲话的声音，他拿着汤匙，尽量不让汤滴落在外面，喂进自己嘴巴里，割裂感又一次涌上来。他知道爸爸爱着自己，妈妈也爱着自己，但他们分开后，这份本来完整的爱就割裂了，对于崔秀彬和崔范奎也是，休宁凯被他们夹在中间感到暖洋洋的，但他们才是一个完整的圆环，休宁凯不过是偶尔被套进去的人，近来这种无助和失落越来越重——自从他们决定要个宝宝之后。  
是没有一份完整的爱的，休宁凯想。  
然后他坐在这里，丢下汤匙，想起他的那堵温暖的墙。

睡前崔范奎才顾得上和休宁凯聊一聊，凯的床头摆了不少玩偶，都有软和的质感，凯把头放在那些玩偶中间，头发柔软光滑的，看上去也像是一只小玩偶。崔范奎用力敲了两下门，先出声，他知道休宁凯能听见他的脚步声，他不想让休宁凯感到不安心。  
“哥。”休宁凯凭声音找到了坐在他床一侧的崔范奎。  
崔范奎把那些玩偶放整齐，靠着柜子的这面多放了几只，凯在这里生活了四年，他都不敢变动家里的陈设，那些尖锐的物品也都收得好好的。  
“白天为什么不开心？”  
“泰现不理我了。”  
“泰现刚失去他很珍贵的东西，所以会不开心，并不是对你。”  
“吃好吃的，玩好玩的，也不会开心了吗？”  
“对。”崔范奎把休宁凯睡衣上的线头揪断，帮他把最下面脱出扣眼的扣子扣回去。姜泰现是休宁凯接触到的第一个算是正常的朋友，以前在特殊教育学校里，有聋的，哑的，也有和凯一样失明的。凯曾经和一个先天失聪的孩子走得很近，那孩子戴上助听器尚且还有些听力，可他们依旧交流费力，看上去两个人凑在一起是完整的，但事实上那些无法言说的障碍加重了交流的困难。后来就更让崔范奎伤心了，那个孩子找了顶尖的专家团队，完成了人工耳蜗的置换，这迟来很多年的声音重塑了那孩子的人生。  
崔范奎看着他的弟弟，是有天使面庞一样的孩子，他用手划过休宁凯的侧脸，自言自语，“你到底出生前用眼睛和上帝交换了什么好东西啊？”  
休宁凯没有说话，他装作没有听到，他回答的话会让哥哥更伤心。

“凯，圣诞节去美国过好吗？姑姑和叔叔都给我打了电话，他们真的都很想你。”  
休宁凯摸到被角，拉起来遮住嘴巴，被子皱皱巴巴成一团，“不要……都是要分开过的，我不想跟妈妈，也不想跟爸爸。”  
“可我和他们说了，他们答应今年的圣诞节只为你过。好吗？”  
休宁凯半天没出声，崔范奎叹了口气，他把照明的灯关掉，帮休宁凯整理好床铺，听见休宁凯小声的问题，“哥，你和秀彬哥，真的会要小宝宝吗？”  
崔范奎又走回去，“凯不喜欢吗？可他不会闹你的，也只是多一个人爱你。”  
休宁凯支支吾吾半天不讲话，最后涨红脸挤出一句“晚安”。

崔范奎趴在床上玩了几局手游，崔秀彬才备完教案，胡乱把拖鞋踢开，就跳上床和崔范奎头挨头躺着。手机屏幕上的小人死亡、复活，是个女性id。  
“凯好像，不怎么喜欢小孩子。”崔范奎拍了拍崔秀彬的肚皮，示意他把胳膊支过来。  
“凯其实，一直是有些忧心忡忡的孩子，他好像时刻都在担忧，自己成为局外人。”  
崔范奎突然就觉得很难过，他把脸埋在崔秀彬的臂弯里，手机上的小人一直乱叫抗议，崔秀彬把手机拿过来，关掉了那个游戏。  
“秀彬，我不想凯觉得他是被抛弃的。”  
“可没有人抛弃他。”  
“我也不想他和那些同样的孩子交流，你知道我每次听到他们说‘我昨天摸了什么’，每次听到他们争论的物品明明是同一个的时候，我都觉得喘不过气——凯明明是很好的孩子。”  
崔秀彬拍了拍崔范奎的背部，“我知道，我们都知道的。”  
“医学这么发达，为什么可以造一只耳朵，却不能造一双眼睛。”崔范奎带着休宁凯去咨询过医生的，可就算只是最单纯的角膜置换，凯已经失明了十几年了，脑区功能的建立已经失去了最好的时机，这样的光明对他来说毫无意义。  
崔秀彬像崔范奎抱住他的头那样，也抱住崔范奎的头，他听见对方喘息的声音，“会好的，凯会找到比眼睛更好的替代品，代他看颜色、看很多东西。”

2.  
隔一周就会下一次雪，今天要去姜泰现家里教课，又下了雪。本来说好了要带休宁凯一起去，但崔秀彬开始犹豫。  
“秀彬哥，不能反悔。”休宁凯察觉到了崔秀彬的犹豫。  
“凯，太滑了，雪又大。”  
休宁凯用力把手里的吐司撕开，面包屑洒在果酱罐里，崔秀彬好脾气地把休宁凯手里的吐司拿过来，又用勺子把那一层洒了面包屑的果酱刮出来，均匀的抹在吐司上，递给休宁凯。  
“那等下戴好围巾，手套，一个都不许省。”  
休宁凯笑起来，崔秀彬觉得凯真的很单纯，快乐与不快乐的理由很容易找到。可能是因为始终摆在被爱的位置，只要考虑是否得到就好。  
“秀彬哥，昨天泰现说我没长高。”  
“你把牛奶喝了。”崔秀彬把牛奶杯子递到休宁凯手里，“我去找尺子给你量一量。”

量出来是183cm，比之前在墙上画的那一道高了3cm，这4个月休宁凯足足高了3cm，崔秀彬也有点惊讶他惊人的生长速度——明明是个已经过了最佳生长期的孩子啊。  
“那就是泰现撒谎，我还是高了的。”就算眼睛是闭着的，崔秀彬还是能看出休宁凯脸上的得意。  
崔秀彬戳了戳休宁凯的肚子，“休宁宁又长高了呀。”

崔秀彬是什么都教的，讲英语、国语的时候休宁凯还在一边听得起劲，到科学探究的时候就不行了，数学也不行，可他是闭着眼睛的，趴在桌子上，谁也不知道他睡着了。姜泰现看见休宁凯的均匀鼻息吹得他跟前的纸张乱抖，用胳膊肘压住了那张纸。

休宁凯在睡梦中觉得冷，周围的热空气都散开，他打了个抖坐起来，伸手摸了摸附近的椅子——没有人，椅面上也没有温度，于是他大叫“秀彬哥”，无人回应，又开始喊姜泰现的名字，依旧是无人回应。他一度以为自己被丢在这里，还是不放弃地站起身来，摸索着往前走。依旧是上一次的那个矮桌，上一周被绊倒的经历并未让他留下印象，他毫不知情地往前迈，又一次感知到那堵温暖的墙。  
“泰现。”  
这次这堵墙有了回应，“这里新放了一张桌子。”姜泰现牵住他的手，从旁边绕开。  
“秀彬哥不在了吗？”  
“律师给姨母打了电话，有点急事，秀彬哥用车载姨母去办些事情。”  
“哦。”休宁凯放心了，他知道崔秀彬晚些还会来接他的。

“泰现。”休宁凯站在那里，“4个月我听了好多电影，可我都不太懂。”  
“嗯。”  
“我也背了好多很好笑的片段，想讲给你听。”  
“可我现在不想笑。”  
“哦。”休宁凯沮丧地抬手揉揉自己的脑袋。“可有一件事，我是真的长高了，183cm，秀彬哥早上刚帮我量的。”

“泰现。”休宁凯在姜泰现走神的时候问道，“那你多高了啊。”  
姜泰现怔了片刻，身高对他来说已经无意义了，坐在轮椅上的他一直就是那样的高度，而且自从外祖父成为植物人之后，没人抱着他量身高。  
“我不知道。”  
休宁凯也觉得自己很荒唐，就像是别人总想着同他讲颜色一样，但他的世界里不存在这种东西，“其实量身高——”  
“三年前是177cm。外祖父为我量的。”姜泰现说。  
休宁凯知道那个一直卧床的老人，仅仅是知道，因为老人没有办法说话，偶尔发出一些不明意义的声音。有时候秀慧阿姨会给老人打开氧气，休宁凯听见氧气湿化瓶里传来“咕嘟咕嘟”冒泡的声音。  
“现在呢，泰现会长高的吧。”休宁凯安慰他。  
“不知道。”  
“要不要量一量？”  
姜泰现摇摇头，想起来休宁凯看不到，“凯，不要了。”  
“我是看不见啦。”休宁凯笑笑，“但你和我比一比身高就好了啊，我们躺着比一比身高，就差不多知道了。”然后休宁凯蹲在地上，“泰现，你抱住我，我背你。”  
姜泰现犹豫了很久，休宁凯就一直安静地蹲在那里，蹲到一条腿开始麻木，休宁凯换了另一条腿来支撑自己的重心。他想他多等等姜泰现也没关系，姜泰现要把轮椅转过来，要思考怎样环住他的脖子，所以多等等也没关系。

姜泰现把双臂环在休宁凯脖子的同时，休宁凯就抓住了他的两条腿。现在这堵温暖的墙在他背上，但并没有多重。  
“左转。”姜泰现指挥，然后休宁凯就左转。  
“后退三步。”  
“右转。”  
……  
姜泰现说了很多不同的指令，休宁凯都照做，却开始逐渐失去自己的方向感，“泰现，你们家有这么大吗？我觉得好像迷宫啊。”  
姜泰现在他背上笑出声，于是休宁凯也就很开心，他把姜泰现往上背了背，模拟着机械的人声，“请注意！请注意！从现在开始接受指令将进行反向执行。”  
“后退三步！”休宁凯往前走三步。  
“向左两步！”休宁凯向右走两步。  
“原地转圈！”姜泰现得意地晃了晃头。  
休宁凯想不出相反的指令，就听话地转圈，在停下的瞬间感受到一双手完完全全覆盖在他的脸上。  
“凯，现在听我的，不要走相反的方向。”姜泰现的声音很严肃，休宁凯顺从地点点头。  
“那，向后一步。”休宁凯向后跨了一大步，同时听见姜泰现呼出一口气。  
“你吓到了我，刚刚差点撞到转角那里。”  
“撞到你了吗？”  
“没有，差点撞到你。”  
“现在可以告诉我床的位置了吗？”  
“你往后走，四步，然后慢慢坐下来。”

姜泰现借助着上肢的力量在床上挪动，又指挥休宁凯躺在他身边，两个人都大喘气。休宁凯用脚碰碰姜泰现的脚，“我们的脚现在挨在一起吗？”  
“在一起。”  
“那头呢？”休宁凯用手去摸姜泰现的头。  
姜泰现撑着身子往上挪了一些，“也在一起。”  
休宁凯的手没碰到姜泰现的头就收回去了，“哦，那泰现也是183cm，你长高了。”  
“嗯……凯——”

这句话被休宁凯的手机铃声打断了，是那种老旧简便的机子，来电的时候会大叫来电人的姓名，像个傻瓜一样，“兔兔秀彬哥来电了！兔兔秀彬哥来电了！兔兔秀彬哥来电了！兔兔——”  
休宁凯慌张地从衬衫的口袋里把它掏出来，按下贴了贴纸的接听键，“秀彬哥。”  
“凯，你们在家还好吗？”休宁凯听见崔秀彬那边嘈杂的声音，像是吵架。  
“很好。”  
“我们还要一点时间，一个小时——呃，两个小时？”  
“知道啦。”休宁凯挂断了电话。

“你的备注都这么奇怪吗？”姜泰现问他。  
“奇怪吗？我觉得我的很正常欸，秀彬哥的备注才奇怪。”  
“叫什么啊？”  
“秀彬哥给范奎哥的备注是‘出口’，难道不是很奇怪吗？”  
“他们不是合法伴侣吗？我以为会给情人备注叫‘出口’的。”  
“他们很早就认识了，他们认识的时候我还没搬进他们家住呢，我四年前才搬进来的。”  
姜泰现想起四年前也是这样下雪的天，所以汽车的轮胎格外容易打滑，“如果可以的话，四年前……”  
“嗯？”  
如果可以的话，四年前姜泰现要是彻底消失在车轮下就好了。现在也不晚，可他是连很多事情都做不到的人。他恳求休宁凯，“凯，我们出去转转好不好？很久没玩过雪。”  
休宁凯却是警惕的样子，“秀彬哥很快会回来的。”  
“我听到你们通话，秀彬哥说至少两个小时的。”  
休宁凯表示不可以，“范奎哥会生气的。”  
“他们不会发现的。”  
“他们会的。而且，泰现，我没办法背着你下楼梯。”  
姜泰现不再坚持，甚至打开DVD机把碟片放进去，片头一响起来休宁凯就激动地鼓掌，“Joker！”休宁凯学着小丑的笑声，但听上去一点都不觉得空虚害怕或者说是压抑，休宁凯的笑很有感染力。

休宁凯问很多问题，电影看得总是一截一截断开的，可很明显休宁凯光靠听是无法理解整个影片的，在前半段，他一直都在念叨“干脆我也扮成小丑”。  
“泰现，为什么大家不喜欢小丑啊？你不是说他一直是笑着的吗？”  
因为看不到，所以休宁凯接收不到其他的恶意，哪怕有时候从表情上表现出的恶意足够明显，就像现在的姜泰现，其实是带着些不耐烦的，可休宁凯看不到，他一直是微笑着的，很愉快的样子。姜泰现突然觉得很厌恶，他想划开凯的表情，看看是否也戴着精致的面具。

可他之前不是这样的，在还有一双完好的腿的时候，在外祖父还能背得动他的时候，在妈妈还在的时候，他觉得自己也和凯一样充满着这样温暖的魔力的。

崔秀彬带着泰现姨母回来的时候，后座上还塞了半醉的崔范奎，字都咬不清楚，还要同泰现姨母聊天，劝也劝不住，崔秀彬索性把车载音响的音量开到最大。接到休宁凯已经是晚上七点，凯斜靠在沙发上睡着了，姜泰现捧了书看。崔秀彬走过去捏住休宁凯的鼻子，看休宁凯扭着身子挣扎，又轻轻拧了一下。  
“醒来啦。”崔秀彬说。

回去的路上崔范奎反倒安静下来，红着脸呆呆地看着窗外的雪景，崔秀彬叫他也不理。很久才说一句话，“秀彬，我又想到冬天的时候，你穿着短裤在操场上跑。”  
休宁凯很好奇，“秀彬哥为什么冬天穿着短裤。”  
可两个人都没有搭话。

“秀彬，现在要你做那件事，还会做吗？”  
崔范奎等很久没等到答案，把脑袋搁在冰冷的车窗玻璃上睡着了。

下车的时候崔秀彬没有先接休宁凯，他先去打开了后面的门，休宁凯听见他说，“会，我很郑重思考过，还是会。”

家里没有崔范奎的声音是很冷清寂寞的，因为休宁凯和崔秀彬都不是很爱说话的人。休宁凯拿着自己的手机去找崔秀彬，因为崔范奎睡很早所以今晚他随便找个了角落备课。他看见凯熟练地摸索过来，没遇上什么障碍，也就没有说话。  
“秀彬哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你为什么给范奎哥的备注是‘出口’呢？”  
“突然问这个干什么？”  
“泰现说，这种备注一般是老公给自己的情人留的。”  
崔秀彬笑着打了一下休宁凯的脑袋，“你和姜泰现每天都在看什么电影啊。”  
“可为什么要叫‘出口’呢？”  
崔秀彬拿自动笔后面的按钮戳着下巴，里面的弹簧被他按进去、按出来，“唔，因为以前就是这样叫的。你哥当时是个小骗子呢。”  
休宁凯鼓着脸，“你怎么能说我哥是骗子呢？”  
“你这就生气了？那我对你不好吗？你怎么不先听听你哥是怎么骗我的呢？”崔秀彬逗他。  
休宁凯泄了气，“哥不是骗子。”  
“也不算。当时我和小奎在网上认识的，他一直扮成女生，说自己是‘小葵’。我也就这样被他骗了有两个学期——这期间一直不知道自己喜欢上的是自己的同学来着。”  
“哥为什么要骗你啊？”  
“谁知道呢？”崔秀彬换了个姿势盘腿，“凯，你哥哥很特殊，像你妈妈生你一样，你哥哥也有这种功能。我和他会聊很多事情，他很好，讲大叔笑话，熬夜聊天，生日的时候做了那种很精致的网页贺卡。但你不知道你哥哥，在网路上，是个话不多的人，我反倒变成话很多的。那时候小奎就像我的树洞一样，我把很多垃圾丢进去，他却总是能拿出宝石送给我。”  
“秀彬哥，你就是那时候喜欢上哥哥的吗？”  
“也不全算是，我那时候只是喜欢上一个虚拟的形象，其实小奎那时候留了很多破绽的，可他当时作为我唯一的出口，我过于将他理想化了——那是一个很圣洁的女性形象，没人能说她不好，班上那些臭小子说小葵坏话的时候，我第一次动手揍了他们。”  
“那你后来怎么知道的呢？”  
“班上总喜欢捉弄我的孩子叫了网络上的黑客翻了我的账号，也查了小奎的账号——说实在的，他们把账号信息丢到我面前的时候，是我人生第一次失控的时候。”  
“你揍了他们？”  
“……没。”崔秀彬不自然地挠了挠头，清了清嗓子想要掩饰什么，还好休宁凯看不见。  
“那后来呢？”休宁凯很纳闷，如果是他，他一定会上去揍那些人。  
“后来我和你哥因为这件事，被老师约谈，父母责骂，同学嘲笑。”崔秀彬的声音低下来，“你哥那会过得不怎么好，真的不好，我很对不起。”  
“为什么对不起？你不是也在这之中吗？”  
“小奎那会和我的最后的聊天记录停留在一个赌约，他说如果我真的喜欢他，就冬天穿着短裤绕操场跑十圈。”  
“是哥能说得出口的话。”休宁凯评价。  
“可我一直没有原谅他。”崔秀彬说起这些的时候，心脏还是灼热滚烫的温度，“小奎被人推倒欺负的时候，我没有原谅他。小奎为我辩解的时候，我也没有原谅他。但我发现我人生找不到任何出口，好像没办法再离开‘小葵’的时候，就原谅他了。”  
“秀彬哥，这样是不是有点自私……”休宁凯没办法接受这种单向的感情，听上去崔范奎在这段感情里像一个被施舍的可怜虫。  
“对，就是自私。”崔秀彬把手里的笔放在桌子上，“所以我冬天，跑了二十圈，穿着短裤。小奎才原谅我的。”  
“你们好无厘头哦，听上去也特别傻。”休宁凯说。  
崔秀彬把休宁凯从地上拉起来，送回他的卧室，“傻一点有什么呢，因为对方是崔范奎，我人生唯一的亮光和出口，所以傻一点也没关系。小奎也不需要像‘小葵’一样，他要会哭会笑会吃醋会闹，会安稳地和我们在一起。你不喜欢这样的哥哥吗？”  
休宁凯红着脸说，“喜欢，你们我都很喜欢。”

冬日的阳光很罕有，所以休宁凯求崔秀彬带他们出去玩的时候，崔秀彬也没一直拒绝。这是崔秀彬当家庭教师的职业生涯里，第一次放下本职工作，像个家长一样带着自己的学生出去玩。应该是凯的原因，崔秀彬觉得是凯把他们之间的距离拉近的，姜泰现不再只是他的学生，是更近乎于弟弟的存在。轮椅被折好放在车的后备箱，崔秀彬用公主抱的姿势把姜泰现放进车的后座，安顿好姜泰现，崔秀彬看见站在车一边的休宁凯，想要牵着他的手去副驾驶。  
“秀彬哥，我为什么不能和泰现一起坐在后面？”  
这个“为什么不能”就给崔秀彬尚未付诸的行动定了死罪，而且语气怎么听怎么透露着被逼无奈的委屈，崔秀彬叹了口气，毕恭毕敬把休宁凯请到车的另一侧，自己回到前面，放了首轻音乐，向近郊的公园驶去。

因为雨、雪、雾霾都褪去，不少人带着小孩子到公园里，都是闹哄哄的暖意，姜泰现指挥着休宁凯，轮椅在石板的地面上走得很顺畅。  
“像导盲犬一样。”姜泰现说。  
“什么？”休宁凯抓着轮椅的扶手停下来。  
“我是说我，像你的导盲犬一样——你接着推啊。”  
“那我就是泰现的，呃……是泰现的什么呢？机器人吗？”  
“不好。”  
“奴隶？”  
“说什么呢。”  
“那叫什么呢？”  
“凯，你停在这里哦。”姜泰现用手下意识指了指天上的风筝，意识到休宁凯看不到之后又把手收回来，“现在我们前面呢，有一个爷爷在放风筝——你知道风筝是什么吗？我以前讲电影的时候给你描述过的。”  
“是小时候爸爸握着我的手，放过的那种吗？就一根线。”  
“嗯。左边呢，是草地。前边你猜猜是什么？”  
“是草地？”  
“错了，笨蛋。刚才说了，前面是放风筝的爷爷。”  
“哦，对哦！我忘记了。”休宁凯拿手去敲自己的头。

“别走了。”崔秀彬叫住他们，“就在这里休息，吃东西啊！”

休宁凯真的很像天使，而且他也总带着微笑，看起来就是美好的代名词。姜泰现注意到很多人经过的时候都要多看几眼休宁凯，一个热情的姐姐过来要合照，被崔秀彬用口型告知了休宁凯眼睛坏掉的事实，还从包里翻出一个巧克力糖递给休宁凯。  
姜泰现坐在轮椅上，看着这些，他能感受到周遭的小孩子都像休宁凯投去喜欢的目光，可到他身上就变成了探索和好奇。不平衡感又加重了一些，这致使他在把葡萄汁递给休宁凯的时候提前松了手，大半杯果汁洒在休宁凯的卫衣和手上，休宁凯就那样张着手，一动也不敢动。

崔秀彬想带他去公共厕所冲洗一下手，但陌生电话不适时地打进来，告知崔秀彬，他的车挡住了这位先生的出车道路。不得已，崔秀彬只能叮嘱他们在原地等，自己小跑过去挪车。

不知道是发生了什么，崔秀彬很长时间都没回来，休宁凯偷偷把手往草地上蹭，被姜泰现看到了。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“嗯，果汁蹭在手上好难受。”  
“我带你去，放心吗？”  
“嗯……可秀彬哥回来找不到我们呢？”  
“不会的，我在这里就能看到公厕的标志，不是很远。”

残障的通道被废弃物堵住了，姜泰现拜托了一位大叔帮助休宁凯。  
“泰现，那你呢？”  
“我在门口，就在门口等你。”姜泰现说。

可他没有，姜泰现推着轮椅跑得很远，跑到一棵树的后面窥探着公厕的方向，他想他作恶的蠢蠢欲动的心脏终于开始行动。他总是在一些时刻，非常非常嫉妒休宁凯。凯拥有的幸福总是很刺眼，凯有完整的家庭，完整的心脏，但自己的都是空的，他想一个盲人总是带着那样恬淡的微笑干什么，休宁凯是该哭的，为自己黑暗的世界哭的。然后在凯哭泣的时候，他就会走出去，像救世主一样去施舍，那他就不再是被怜悯的那一个。

姜泰现在树后，看见休宁凯喊他的名字，看见休宁凯变得焦躁，看见休宁凯在人群里局促的样子，不少人都围在那里，然后他推着轮椅从树后出来，人群里看上去像是大学生的年轻男性指着姜泰现大叫，“他在那！”

“泰现，你去哪儿了？”  
“就在不远的地方，你以为我丢下你了？”  
休宁凯摇摇头，“我害怕你被骗走了。我跟他们形容你，和我一样高，坐轮椅，很温暖，但他们帮我看了一圈，说没这么个人，我以为你出事了。”  
姜泰现想嘲笑他一个坐轮椅的人要怎么用身高当做外貌特征，但嘲笑的话都变成咸咸的眼泪，他想他当不了这种救世主，因为凯是完整的，而他不是，连这一点点卑劣的小把戏都会被击败，他不是凯所说的，很温暖的存在。  
“凯，我和你撒谎了。”姜泰现说。  
“什么啊？”  
“我不是和你一样高的，我比你低一点点。”  
休宁凯从姜泰现的发顶顺着往下摸，恍然大悟，“所以他们找不到你。可是没关系，你在我这里，有很独特的感受。”  
休宁凯的手贴在姜泰现脸上，小心翼翼去探寻五官的模样。  
“什么感受？”  
“是一堵温暖的墙。”而今这堵温暖的墙终于有了大致完整的模样。

3.  
“凯，你坐飞机要好几个小时，明天才出发吗？”姜泰现问休宁凯，那时候离圣诞夜还有两天。  
“是他们先骗我的，秀彬哥和范奎哥先骗我说我会和爸爸妈妈一起去美国过圣诞节，但现在明明只有爸爸过来接我了。”  
“你爸爸已经在这里了吗？”  
“嗯。”休宁凯把餐巾纸抽出来，揉成一团，在手里捏着泄愤，“我也问爸爸了，爸爸说圣诞夜可以和他过，根本不是他们说的爸爸妈妈和我一起过！”  
“所以你这几天都不理秀彬哥？”  
“嗯。但我很公正的，我也没有理范奎哥。”  
姜泰现笑了出来，他觉得很多时候休宁凯就是一个小孩子，他不遵从任何世界的规则，或许是他本身感知到的世界就和别人不一样，所以总是有奇奇怪怪的理念。  
“可你还是要坐秀彬哥的车一起来啊？”姜泰现说。  
“……你说得对，我是不是不该不理他们？”  
“没有，他们先撒谎的，所以你不理他们。”

休宁凯的嘴角耷拉下来，“泰现，范奎哥和秀彬哥会有自己的宝宝。”  
“你不喜欢宝宝吗？”  
“不是，很期待。但我又觉得自己被割裂出去了，就像爸爸和妈妈的新家庭一样，我知道我处在大家洋溢的爱里，但始终成为一个格格不入无法享受的人。”  
“为什么这么觉得呢？”  
“当妈妈记混我和她的新孩子的口味，爸爸一边和我通话，还要一边应付他的新孩子的哭闹的时候。”  
“可是，凯。他们都会像以前那样爱你。”  
“但人的爱是有总和的，就是这样被分出去的。像是爸爸的家庭，妈妈的家庭，他们成员之间的爱汇成一条河流的，而我只是河流边上的一块石头，那些水花偶尔溅在我身上。近来觉得范奎哥和秀彬哥也一样，如果有了自己的宝宝，他们就该是完整的。”  
“你也可以尝试着加入他们啊。”  
休宁凯伸了个懒腰，他不知道该怎么继续讲下去。姜泰现侧过头安静地看着休宁凯，伸懒腰的动作把休宁凯的卫衣带上去一大截，露出里面的白色T恤，休宁凯一般都是闭着眼睛的。

“凯，只是想问你，如果别人说到颜色，你是怎样感知的？”  
休宁凯耸了耸肩膀，“就像是一个名词……对我来说没什么意义的名词，像秀彬哥讲过的抽象的，爱啊，愉快啊，这样的词。就是一个概念而已，我知道树是绿的，火是红的，花朵有很多颜色……仅此而已。”  
“就像背东西一样。”  
“嗯。可我不用颜色辨别东西的。”  
“可你听声音很厉害，就足够了。我觉得我现在把眼镜蒙起来，听你学那些角色的声音，就像是演电影的人坐在旁边一样。”  
休宁凯得到了夸奖，得意地把手叉在腰上，“哈哈哈”不住地大笑起来——他在学Joker。

姜泰现无端想起自己做的梦，梦里的小丑画了夸张的妆，血红的嘴巴咧到耳根，姜泰现却没因为小丑的滑稽表演大笑，他很着急，在梦里都能感受到的焦灼。他在梦的框架里四处找那些能擦干净油彩的工具，但是梦的迷宫一环套一环，他的小丑站在中央一直大笑，他空着手四处奔跑，最后绝望地咬开了自己的手腕，流出的血和水一样透明。他一点点把小丑脸上的油彩擦干净，在浓重油彩涂抹下面是沉静好看的面庞，那是休宁凯，又不是休宁凯——梦里的休宁凯有着完好的眼睛，虹膜的颜色是棕褐色的，和姜泰现的一样。然后那些透明的血液又变回红色，沾染在凯的脸上，一点都不吓人，但姜泰现看见休宁凯悲伤的表情。  
姜泰现拽了拽休宁凯的衣角，“凯，唯独你学小丑，很不像。”  
休宁凯渐渐收住笑声，“真的吗？我一直觉得自己学得最像的就是joker。”  
“不像。而且我一点都不喜欢这部电影，我也不喜欢小丑。”姜泰现自己都没意识到自己说话的语气变得急躁。  
休宁凯很轻易从语调中分析出姜泰现的情绪，他想自己要是有视力，就该去抱抱姜泰现，但他判断不准确，所以用手在姜泰现的肚子上摸了摸，“泰现不喜欢就不看啦。”  
但姜泰现想到梦里的休宁凯，擦掉油彩之后悲伤的表情，“可是你不会是那样的，如果你扮演小丑，就真的只会是逗别人大笑的小丑。”  
休宁凯把手收回来，“唔，那这是好，还是不好的呢？”  
“很难说，但我都不喜欢。”  
“泰现，虽然我什么感受都没有，但我还是会羡慕，羡慕你们，知道那些颜色的变化。”  
“你应该羡慕更健全一点的人，我连很基本的事都做不到。”

休宁凯还想问什么，被姜泰现制止了。  
“嘘——你听见歌声了吗？”  
“嗯……是在唱儿歌，对吧？”  
“一般学校不放假的日子，这个大叔都会骑着车来接他女儿的，基本就哼这首歌。过去四个月我常常我忘记时间，真的很糊涂，从天黑到天亮，然后从天亮到天黑，都没什么意识。但大叔骑着车唱歌经过的时候一般是下午四点到五点之间，本来也很平常的，但大叔常跑调。”姜泰现笑笑。  
休宁凯一直被叮嘱不要提起秀慧阿姨，而姜泰现一直都表现得很正常，让休宁凯也误以为这四个月姜泰现和秀慧阿姨他们就是去度了个假，不过现在只有姜泰现一个人回来了而已。

“凯，那你从美国回来，我就已经搬家了。”姜泰现说，家里大大小小堆积着的都是纸箱，“死过人的屋子，姨母说住着不好。”  
休宁凯知道“死过人”是什么意思，但他也不敢问，“但秀彬哥还要教你课的，对吧？”  
“嗯，所以下次，凯，你到新屋子大概会和第一次来我家一样，撞到墙。”  
休宁凯想到第一次跟崔秀彬来姜泰现家里教课，认识同龄的孩子，很羞涩又很慌乱，在姜泰现叫他名字的时候他转身撞到了很硬的东西。休宁凯站起来，绕过那个前几次还不熟悉的小矮桌，循着记忆去找那面墙。  
“这边是吗？”休宁凯伸手摸到那些纸箱，“好像放了别的东西？”  
“嗯，搬家收拾的东西。你现在碰到的那一箱，是放了很久的，我以前会玩的玩具。”  
休宁凯微微蹲下身，摸到下面一个箱子，“这不是一个吧？那这个呢？”  
姜泰现看见妈妈穿过的连衣裙的一角被压在两个纸箱之间，那件连衣裙是自己14岁之前妈妈最喜欢的，但爸爸走之后，妈妈就不再穿了，其他裙子也不怎么穿了。  
“妈妈的，东西。”姜泰现不想继续往下说了，“凯，上面那个箱子，有挺多好玩的，你要不要摸摸看，有没有自己熟悉的，如果喜欢什么，都送给你。”  
休宁凯找到箱子还未封口的地方，“你能带我玩吗？”  
“好啊。”

休宁凯摸到了软乎乎的东西，更多是那些有坚硬外壳的，大部分是塑料的，他想拿靠下面的，一个形状比较奇怪的，质感是塑料的东西，但是那东西被压得太靠下，他试了好几次，都没能拿出来。姜泰现在身后看他费力踮着脚尖的样子，想帮他把那个箱子拽下来，但小半的重量倾斜下来，姜泰现就觉得很吃力，休宁凯感受到下滑的箱体，及时扶正了，他最后从里面拿出了一个近似长方体的东西，是一盒魔术牌。  
姜泰现沉默了很久。

休宁凯感受到这种沉默，想把手里的东西扔回去，“不行的话，我就换——”  
“可以的，是可以的。我可以教你怎么玩。”姜泰现说。  
休宁凯把那盒纸牌递给姜泰现，姜泰现把纸牌打开，因为四年没有练习过，他洗牌的时候都觉得很陌生，有些牌零零散散掉在地上，他俯下身子去捡。  
“凯，你蹲下来，蹲在我面前。”  
休宁凯顺从地蹲下来。  
“你知道纸牌吗？”  
“听过，电影里也有的啊。”  
“不清楚也没关系，你知道1到13这些数字，就相当于这些数字被写到卡片上了。”  
“嗯嗯，然后呢？”  
“然后，我们现在玩一个游戏。”姜泰现把牌叠好，一点一点把牌放下去，“你说停的时候，我会把那时候掉下来的最后一张牌递给你。”  
“随便喊停吗？”  
“对。然后我会把它给你。”姜泰现把牌递给休宁凯，“让我来猜猜，你手里的牌代表几。”  
休宁凯把牌捂得很紧，他不想让姜泰现轻易猜到，虽然他也看不到。  
“红桃6？凯，现在给我，把牌给我，我确认一下。”  
休宁凯紧张得手心都要冒汗了，不知道是不是看不见为这个小把戏增添了更多的神秘色彩。  
“是的啊，是红桃6。”其实姜泰现根本没翻开那张牌看，他再清楚不过这副魔术牌使用的欺诈手段，长短不一的设计以及高重复率的红桃6，骗骗休宁凯一样看不见的人就好。

小时候的姜泰现最大的梦想就是当一个魔法师，但爸爸告诉他魔法师并不存在，存在的只是像他一样的魔术师。他被妈妈带着，去剧场看过爸爸的魔术，可人小，总是会更愿意相信那些更为梦幻的事情，比如，圣诞老人骑麋鹿送礼物，比如，街上晃晃悠悠扮可爱的玩偶是真的具有自己的生命，比如，自己的爸爸真的是魔法师。但爸爸不止一次否认过姜泰现的想法，他说孩子的童真和现实是两种不冲突的东西，泰现要知道祈愿和天方夜谭是两种东西。泰现的母亲方秀慧并不同意这种说法，秀慧的声音是有些娃娃音的，人也染着点浪漫主义的光辉，是坐在结着果实的粗壮枝桠上，巴望着自己和果实一起掉在不曾谋面的人的怀里的女人，后来她掉进了泰现爸爸的怀里，为此和姜泰现的外祖父也闹得很不愉快——男人总是格外清楚怎样的同类才是好的、值得信赖的，哪怕爱意耗竭也能用责任锁住的。  
可姜泰现的爸爸其实没那么糟糕，他只是一贯带着悲观的色彩看很多事情，悲观又高傲的。

“过分依赖道具的魔术是低级欺诈手段，而善于用手法和错位的魔术才是高级欺诈手段。”这是爸爸告诉姜泰现的，所以他平时表演也喜欢一些高技巧性的，明里暗里透出的信息让其他的同行也觉得他是鄙夷那些新道具的人。爸爸教给泰现一些技巧，等姜泰现洗牌、切牌的花样都学得不少之后才肯教他学魔术。但这种练习是很无聊的，姜泰现缠着爸爸要他先教一些简单魔术，无奈之下爸爸拿出了这副长短不一、半副都是红桃6的魔术牌，教了姜泰现第一个魔术。魔术原理很简单，短牌全是红桃6，长牌是一般的牌，两叠牌，洗牌的时候一张插一张，导致每张短牌都被一张长牌隔开，实际上能用手控住的牌都是长牌，短牌只是被夹在长牌之间。然后从半空落牌，这样较短的红桃6势必会落下来，成为最上面的一张。  
姜泰现是很得意的，在小孩子只能互相炫耀电子宠物、轮滑的当时，这样的东西更能吸引人，但爸爸不以为然，“泰现要好好练习手法，那才是真正的魔术师。”

可时代进步得这样快，就像医生下诊断不再以自己所看到所听到的东西为基础，魔术师借助衍生的更多强大工具，可以为人带来更多感官上惊艳而破绽微小的东西。守旧并非是好的，姜泰现觉得那段时间的爸爸被低落环绕着，妈妈也很久没有带姜泰现去过爸爸的剧场，姜泰现在他们小声的争执声中推测出爸爸的节目上座率总是很低的信息。剧团的老板也来家里找过爸爸，商量新魔术的事情，爸爸想要反驳的东西很多，但老板把票务数据拍在爸爸面前的时候，爸爸就闭嘴了。  
那是隔了很久之后，妈妈带姜泰现去看了爸爸的新魔术，场下人坐的比以前还要多，是很新的魔术，配合着音效、电子屏，观众都很兴奋，前排却坐了几个不怀好意的人，“不知道谁现在像一条摇尾巴的狗一样，也在这里表演新东西呢！”  
之后的生活风平浪静的，妈妈出门教她的学生舞蹈课，爸爸去剧团，姜泰现上学，练习爸爸教的魔术，但爸妈之间的气氛经常降到零度。  
“泰现觉得，练这些有意义吗？”爸爸问练习的姜泰现。  
“啊？”  
“没什么，继续练习吧。”爸爸笑了笑。

但基础的魔术刚学了个开头，color change刚练得熟悉，爸爸拿那副魔术牌为泰现变了最后一个魔术。  
“泰现，选一张吧。”爸爸把牌洗好。  
姜泰现拿了一张牌，藏在手里，然后爸爸看着他笑，可能是因为是记忆里的最后一面，也可能因为是事实如此，那是爸爸笑得最温柔的一次。  
“如果我猜中泰现手里的牌，那我现在就要离开，出门去了。”  
姜泰现看见放在门口的，爸爸远行时才会用到的黑色大包，妈妈不在家，去教课了，“爸爸要去哪儿呢？剧团旅行演出吗？”  
爸爸摇了摇头，“不是。”  
“那去哪儿呢？你和妈妈说了吗？”  
“秀慧知道的——秀慧会知道的。”  
虽然那个黑色大包并不大，但姜泰现的直觉告诉他，这不是普通意义上的告别，“我能重新选一张吗？”  
“泰现。”爸爸想伸手摸摸自己儿子的耳朵，却又收回手，“你知道的，你知道这个魔术的原理，抽很多张也是一样的结果。”  
姜泰现觉得自己在掉入一个预设好的圈套，可观看魔术的人都是这样的，魔术师知道既定的结局，他只是引导着观看的人走进去。  
“那就一直抽，把所有的红桃6都抽完好不好？”姜泰现是哽咽着说的。  
“小现。”爸爸很无奈地，握住姜泰现攥起来的拳头，里面是被揉皱的纸牌。在这样的僵持里姜泰现松开手，露出被揉皱和手心汗水打湿的红桃6。

爸爸是用这样委婉的说法告知姜泰现他要离开的消息的，妈妈回来之后怎么都打不通爸爸的电话，直到姜泰现在下大雪的夜晚，在学校夜读的时候，接到妈妈让老师转告姜泰现的消息，很简短的话——“泰现，找到你爸爸了”。姜泰现裹了羽绒服就回家的，因为大雪，非常多的车都不再行驶，姜泰现由于着急快跑在路上，还摔了一跤。心急的他和同样心急却没开大灯的货车司机在堆满雪的马路上相遇，腰骶的部分神经因为粉碎的椎体遭遇压迫、离断。14岁的姜泰现在医院醒来得知失去行走能力的同时，从妈妈口中得知了他们离婚、爸爸在近海城市找到另一份真爱的事情。

那之后没再碰过魔术了，妈妈把爸爸以前用的东西收得很好，封起来，这次要搬家姨母把箱子丢了——也不知道自己的妈妈为什么一直没丢。  
姜泰现没看休宁凯选出来的那张扑克牌，把它放在了自己的口袋里，“这就是这副纸牌的玩法之一。”  
休宁凯看不见，依然觉得很神奇，他还蹲在姜泰现的身边，双手的十指交叉，小幅度地扇动，像要为姜泰现鼓掌一般，“泰现，如果你没有骗我的话，你真的好厉害！”  
“我不会骗你的。”姜泰现摇摇头，又摸了摸鼻翼，“除了上次身高的事，我保证我不会再骗你了。”  
“你是把它变成了你说的这个6吗？”  
“这就是魔术，一种欺诈圈套，你无论选哪一张，都会出来红桃6的，因为是我想要的结局。”姜泰现说。  
“听上去还是很神奇，不是魔法师才能做到吗？”  
姜泰现一时间失笑，想起自己小时候一直坚持的想法，“不是。你这样理解，我其实已经指定了这张牌，你就一定会抽到这张牌，这牌里很多红桃6的。”  
“全是这种6号牌吗？”休宁凯问。  
“也不是，还混了其他的牌，但魔术通常只表演一次，继续表演下去破绽就会越来越大。实际上从消耗第一张红桃6开始，就已经存在抽到其他牌的可能了。要是无止境地表演下去，红桃6也会耗竭的。”  
“哦。”休宁凯点点头，他想要站起来，他能感觉到自己的腿已经麻了，所以本能地扶了一下手边的东西，箱子倾斜了一瞬间，里面的东西噼噼啪啪掉下来，清脆的，好像在地上跳动。休宁凯被吓了一跳，他不敢动，他觉得这声音四面八方都是，有危险一样，于是他抱紧自己的双臂，尽量缩着身体，等待声音完全消失。

“是玻璃弹珠。”姜泰现已经抓住了好几个从半空弹起来的珠子，他把它们放在轮椅上，自己的双腿中间。  
“是这个东西。”姜泰现把弹珠放在休宁凯手里。  
“圆的，是球体。”休宁凯说。  
姜泰现把弹珠举起来，对着夕阳余晖，里面是有东西的，并不是透明的，有一些弯月或者树叶一样的形状，颜色也不同，但这样弹珠看起来，像一只眼睛。  
“凯，你再蹲下好不好。”姜泰现说。

“每个人的眼睛，都有不同的颜色。”姜泰现说，他在阳光下对比着各种玻璃弹珠，企图找出一个和凯最合适的样子。  
“那我的眼睛是什么颜色呢？”休宁凯问姜泰现，他平时是不谈论这些话题的，不管是他的爸爸妈妈还是崔范奎崔秀彬，他们都有意避开这些话题。  
姜泰现捧着休宁凯的下巴，看见休宁凯颤抖着睁开的眼睛，睫毛下面的眼球，玻璃体有点浑浊，他不敢确定到底是什么颜色。  
“你知道，你爸爸或者妈妈，他们眼睛是什么颜色吗？”  
“爸爸是绿色的，妈妈告诉过我。”休宁凯说。  
于是姜泰现去找绿色的那颗玻璃珠，两种颜色，一种是深秋的松树的绿色，一种是春天的鲜嫩的绿色，姜泰现把玻璃珠放在和休宁凯眼睛同一水平的位置上，始终想象不出来休宁凯有着绿色眸子的样子，他的脑海里只有抹掉小丑油彩的，有着棕褐色眸子的休宁凯——那眸子的颜色和自己的一样。  
姜泰现把棕褐色的玻璃弹珠找出来，“我觉得你的眼睛，应该是棕褐色的。”  
“和树干一样的颜色？我没记错吧。”  
“嗯，是树干的颜色。也和我的眼睛，是一样的。”姜泰现说。

崔秀彬和姜泰现姨母开门之后，就是这样狼藉的画面，很多的弹珠还没被捡起来，姜泰现的姨母是修养很好的女性，还是忍不住说了一句脏话。  
崔秀彬有点难堪，也很无奈，“凯，你是不是打翻了什么？”  
“不是。”姜泰现回答得很干脆，“是我打翻的。”  
两个大人都不好再说什么，崔秀彬蹲在地上开始捡那些散落的东西，姜泰现的姨母就带着两个孩子到相对安全的地方去。

余辉完完全全打在休宁凯脸上，还没成年的孩子，脸上的绒毛依旧细软的，但姜泰现相信这不是年龄的问题，就像他能想到的几十年后的休宁凯，还是这样的，天使是不会老去的。  
“凯，你圣诞愿望是什么？”  
休宁凯想了想，“想找圣诞老人要一双眼睛，虽然说摸得到也很好，但我真的一点都没法体会到书上写的美景之类的。”  
姜泰现没有说话。  
休宁凯以为自己说得太可怜了，挠挠头，他并不想让人误会，他只是想简简单单感知一些大家都能感知的东西，比如颜色之类的，“也没那么夸张，就是，就是……就是愿望嘛。”  
“大概会成真的。”姜泰现抬起手抓住休宁凯的手。那张被姜泰现装在口袋里的牌掉了出来，姜泰现想把它捡起来，眼睛无意瞟过了牌面，捡牌的手就停在半空中了。  
那并不是一张红桃6，是黑桃A，他在洗牌交叠长短牌的时候出了岔子。

崔秀彬带着休宁凯到家的时候，崔范奎已经帮休宁凯把东西都收拾好了，护照、居民登陆证放在休宁凯随身背的小包里，崔范奎把这些东西都交代给休宁凯。  
“谢谢。”休宁凯很僵硬地说。  
“你不生气了？”崔范奎问他。  
“我没有。”休宁凯伸手在床上找Molang，崔秀彬从一边拿给他，“我知道你们两个人，要背着我去过圣诞。”  
崔范奎伸出双臂抱住了休宁凯，脸贴在休宁凯的侧脸上，蹭了蹭，又放开他。  
“那你要答应我，不可以再像上次一样，在机场对爸爸发脾气，也不可以因为赌气在美国不好好吃饭。”崔范奎伸出小拇指，做了拉钩的姿势。  
“你们会来接我吗？”休宁凯皱皱巴巴地说，“我想一下飞机就能听见你们的声音。”  
“我答应你。”崔范奎握住休宁凯的手，用自己的小拇指勾住他的小拇指，“拉钩之后就不要反悔了。”  
休宁凯被崔范奎的体温暖得很想掉眼泪，但不过也只是分开不到一周的时间而已，“哥哥，我会想你的。”  
崔范奎笑了笑，“我们也是。”  
“要好好过圣诞，好好许愿，好好收礼物。”崔秀彬说。  
“我的圣诞愿望是，想看看哥哥，秀彬哥，泰现，爸爸和妈妈。”休宁凯说，他不想撒谎，他只有这一个愿望，但他知道说出来会让崔范奎伤心，“但没有圣诞老人的，所以我新的愿望是，想要冰箱都被冰淇淋填满。”  
崔范奎没说话，但他用最大的力气拥抱了休宁凯，慢慢地，休宁凯感受到一双更大更有力的手臂把他们都圈在里面，是崔秀彬的手臂。在这样的氛围里，休宁凯又觉得自己是他们爱里的一份子了。

4.  
圣诞理所当然地是爸爸妈妈分开过的，休宁凯最后选了跟妈妈，妈妈家的孩子很活泼，那些亲戚邻居家的孩子也不断来玩，休宁凯闻到有很多很多食物，它们都有自己独特的气味，然后汇在一起。妈妈把一个礼物盒子放在休宁凯手里，妈妈的丈夫用英文对他说圣诞快乐，还说了一些夸奖的话，休宁凯把礼物盒打开，摸到里面的耳机还有一只毛茸茸的公仔。休宁凯在餐桌上很拘谨，妈妈好像一直在忙碌，抽空把那些食物分成小块放在凯的盘子里。  
小孩子们很随意，因为休宁凯听到妈妈的丈夫叫那些孩子别再看电视了，不要把食物弄到沙发和地毯上。休宁凯吃完，坐在沙发上，听见电视里的人物对白，下意识想问，却想起身边都是陌生的孩子，并不是姜泰现。一个小女孩把糖果放在休宁凯的手里，他道了谢。  
“小凯，会想要干别的事情吗？”妈妈问他。  
休宁凯恹恹地摇了摇头，“妈妈，我想我有点困。”

妈妈带着他上了二楼的房间，她吻了休宁凯的侧脸，“后天我们去看医生，和你爸爸一起，预约了眼科医生。”  
休宁凯点点头。  
“你的心愿，也是妈妈的心愿。”休宁凯知道应该是崔范奎和自己的妈妈讲了愿望的事情。

妈妈在关上房门之前，还是问了休宁凯，“凯，我们等下要去看烟花，你会想去吗？”  
“不去了。”

看医生的结果和之前崔范奎带休宁凯的那一次差不多，视觉系统完全没有建立，就算有供体，就算问题仅仅出在眼部，也不存在置换的条件了，何况凯的问题不仅仅是因为眼部。  
休宁凯也不是很失望，他说不清那种感受。

还是爸爸陪同他一起回国，但妈妈也来机场送他们了，左边是妈妈的吻，右边是爸爸和胡渣一起的吻，休宁凯这些天都在两个家庭里享受着客人的最高待遇，孩子们都很活泼，也很善谈，休宁凯被夹在中间问一些乱七八糟的事情，很多他都答不上来。妈妈做韩餐做很少，因为妈妈的丈夫和孩子除了烤肉都不是很喜欢，爸爸做派，馅料的味道可能因为水果种类不同而发酸，休宁凯嚼着美国食物，很想念各种泡菜和汤里的豆芽。孩子们想拉着他一起做游戏，却总是找不到合适的游戏，最后还是被冷冷清清晾在一边，他是热闹之外的唯一一个，所以连反驳大闹的资格也没有，况且他也答应了崔范奎不要闹。  
“小凯，妈妈很想你。”妈妈带着凯取好了机票，把休宁凯脖子上的围巾解开，递给她的前夫。  
休宁凯抽了抽鼻子，但他知道自己不是因为又要和爸妈分开而感到难过的，就是想到了崔范奎 ，崔范奎和他打勾的时候，他现在迫不及待地想要到崔范奎和崔秀彬的身边，那好像成为他唯一的落脚点。

十几个小时的飞机，休宁凯除了睡着的那一会，都在想自己在韩国的家。以至于爸爸带着他刚从出口出去，他就往前探着身子。他觉得自己移动到很靠前的位置，就站在那里不再动了，如果崔范奎和崔秀彬是第一个来接他的，那他们一定会扑上来抱住他。  
身侧不断有人拉着行李箱走过去，不同重量材质的行李箱在地上划出不同的声音，爸爸站在休宁凯身侧，等了一会，想拉着休宁凯往外走。  
“等等，再等等。”  
“我们去停车场找他们不好吗？可能他们来晚了，没有空位停车啊。”  
休宁凯是在这一句之后爆发的，他生起气来并不可怕，而这种生气迅速转换成了委屈，在重逢的人群里这种眼泪并没有引起很多人的侧目，爸爸把儿子往一边拉了拉，不断尝试拨通崔范奎的电话，除此之外他不知道到怎么安慰自己的孩子。

崔范奎和崔秀彬是在休爸爸一筹莫展的时候跑过来的，崔秀彬用手揽着崔范奎的肩膀，防止机场这么多人撞到他，崔范奎很着急，看到休宁凯之后甚至加快了步伐。  
“凯，我们来了啊。”崔范奎皱着眉毛看了看哭泣的休宁凯，用嘴型和休爸爸交流，问他怎么了。  
休爸爸耸了耸肩膀，摊开手，他也不确定是为什么。  
崔秀彬走上去，掏出口袋里被揉皱的纸巾，帮休宁凯擦着眼泪，“我们没有来晚，我们是在前面那个门等你的。”  
“但你们不是第一个来接我的。”  
崔范奎把小挎包从休宁凯身上拿下来，挂在自己身上，捏休宁凯的脸颊，“是我们错了，应该再往里走的，你别生气了好不好？家里做了泡菜饼，再不回去就变得很难吃。”  
休宁凯拖拉着步伐，被崔秀彬牵着往前走，崔范奎和休爸走在一起，说一些关于医院检查的结果，崔秀彬清清楚楚看见崔范奎的神色从严肃到黯淡，他也在心里叹息了一声。

年末的最后一堂课崔秀彬上得很马虎，因为姜泰现也是心不在焉的，崔范奎的公司有年会，休宁凯还在闹脾气，不愿意同他一起去。崔秀彬无奈之下把休宁凯留在了姜泰现的新家。  
姜泰现的新家换了新建成的大楼，有电梯的那种，和崔范奎家一样。姨母说这样姜泰现想自己出门也可以，休宁凯不熟悉他的新家的构造，只敢在一片小小的区域挪动。  
“你还在生他们气吗？从圣诞前到圣诞后了，新年都快要到了。”姜泰现说。  
“不是因为上次的事！”休宁凯很激动，“他们这次又不守信。”  
休宁凯其实是很温和的人，但大概是因为亲近，才会把这些消极情绪丢给崔范奎和崔秀彬，姜泰现想，会发脾气并且有对象的人是好的，是被爱着的，所以才有这份权利。  
“反正你总会原谅他们的。”姜泰现把汤里不喜欢吃的配料都放在休宁凯的碗里。  
“现在没有原谅！”

姜泰现把那一碗汤都喝完，看着时间，差一个小时跨入新年。电视机的声音开了很大，姨母因为上了年纪在沙发上开始呼呼大睡，休宁凯也因为用夜宵填饱肚子开始犯困，小鸡啄米一样在桌面上磕头，姜泰现把自己的手伸过去，垫在他的额头和桌子之间。而后，他拍了拍休宁凯的背。  
“嗯？”休宁凯被姜泰现捂住了嘴巴，他想要用手拨开，感受到姜泰现带着热气的声音。  
“凯，想不想看烟花？”  
在美国，休宁凯是拒绝了妈妈的建议的，但姜泰现不一样，姜泰现最能找到最好的办法教他认知很多以前毫无概念的东西，或者说只要是姜泰现，他就觉得什么都是好的，于是他点点头。  
“那我们，悄悄出去。”因为小声，因为在耳边，休宁凯的脖子被这种带着热度的气息激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“你抓着我轮椅的把手，把我推出门，我来关门，我们很小声很小声。”  
姜泰现从门口带走了备用钥匙，他看了一眼姨母，没什么要醒的迹象。

街上人还很多，越向主干道走人越多，姜泰现看见紧握着把手的休宁凯的手，因为紧张和用力泛白，他拍了拍休宁凯的手臂，要他放松。  
“我不会弄丢你的。”姜泰现说。  
快到烟花的指定观赏区，人就更密集了，大家都沉浸在节日的气氛和夜晚的狂欢里，并不太有人能注意到这一对特殊的孩子，一个看不见，一个走不了。姜泰现很想到人群中间凑热闹，但休宁凯因为听觉收到过多声音的干扰，有些听不见姜泰现的声音而感到慌乱，脸色也不是很好看。姜泰现拉住休宁凯的手臂，又拽拽他的衣领，要他往下。  
“我们不去中间了！我们去旁边！人太多了，你不要松手！”姜泰现在他耳边吼着说。

街角是一家24小时便利店，便利店的透明玻璃上贴了应景的“Happy New Year”和烟花样子的贴纸。因为人群都集中在街心，所以便利店里除了收银员就没什么人。便利店再往下走是一个巷子，不过是条死路。  
收银员忍不住多看了几眼这对奇妙的组合，帮忙把饮料和热腾腾的关东煮拿过来的时候，还是忍不住多看了几眼两个孩子，都是很精致的好看，“新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”姜泰现回应他。

“泰现，在这里能看得到吗？”休宁凯问姜泰现，他并不在意自己看不看得到，他担心姜泰现看不到。  
“看得到。”姜泰现把海带递到休宁凯的嘴边，其实是看不到的，正对面的摩天大楼刚好挡住视线，但从侧面看得到人群的地方，或许能看到一点点。  
“什么时候开始呢？”  
姜泰现看了一眼便利店的钟表，“还有十五分钟。”  
“泰现以前看过吗？”  
“看过，我14岁之前的每一个新年，爸爸妈妈都会带我来看。”  
休宁凯想到秀慧阿姨说话的语气，娃娃音，对很多东西都充满赞扬和惊喜，那样的人应该能和现在远处的喧闹声融为一体的。  
“秀慧阿姨，我猜是秀慧阿姨喜欢这些。”  
“嗯。妈妈很喜欢，但好像我们都喜欢。”姜泰现回忆起他看烟花的场景，从被爸爸抱在怀里到骑在爸爸脖子上，到站在人群里蹦蹦跳跳，之后爸爸先缺席了，然后是妈妈。  
“凯，我真的觉得我们很神奇。”姜泰现轻声说。  
“为什么？”  
“一个看不见，一个走不了。”  
休宁凯喝了一口姜泰现帮他扣开拉环的葡萄汁，“如果我给你一条腿，你给我一只眼睛，那我们就都是完整的了！”  
姜泰现想了想一个独眼龙和一个跛子，这情况似乎没有比现在好到哪里去，“不是的。那还是残缺的，甚至更糟糕。我把我的眼睛都给你，那才是完整的。”  
“可是，泰现，我不要你的眼睛，愿望是那样许的而已。我早就失去所有的颜色了。”  
“你和妈妈说的话很像。”姜泰现说，“我问妈妈为什么不质问斥责爸爸，妈妈说，她早就失去爸爸了。”  
休宁凯不知道说什么好，秀慧阿姨给他的印象是和声音一样的温柔。  
“她很懦弱，姨母那天搬家，找出来妈妈写的一叠信，信封上写好了地址，岘月路158号，收信人是爸爸，可她没有寄出去。”  
休宁凯只知道姜泰现的爸爸妈妈似乎是离婚了，其他过多的并不清楚，可他的爸爸妈妈也离婚了，他们分开都过得很好的样子，好像自己的妈妈也没有像秀慧阿姨这样思念爸爸。  
“过了今年的生日和新年，我就可以自己决定很多事了。”姜泰现说。  
休宁凯还想说些什么，被姜泰现打断了。  
“要开始了。”姜泰现说。

是烟花“咻”得升上去的声音，炸开的声音，这场烟花要持续20分钟，人群的欢呼声渐渐淹过烟花的声音，耳边还多了姜泰现的解说。  
“现在是圆形的烟花，是紫色的。”  
“像银河一样——像水一样流下来的烟花，是银色的。”  
休宁凯知道姜泰现很尽力在解说了，但很多东西他完全想象不到，他只能想到一个圆形的，上面贴着紫色标签的，有着巨大声响的东西，可他知道那玩意儿不该是他这样拙劣的想象构造出来的场景，应该是美的。这样他就又很沮丧，因为他连美是什么样子都不知道。  
姜泰现看见休宁凯渐渐把头低下去，找到吸管继续喝他的葡萄汁，知道休宁凯并没有从他的解说里体会到烟花是什么样子。  
“把你的手给我。”  
“嗯？”  
“给我。”姜泰现坚持要。

姜泰现扣住休宁凯的手，把他的手放在便利店的玻璃窗上，上面贴了几个烟花的贴纸，凸起的，凯应该能摸得出来。凯的手比姜泰现的大，姜泰现用整个手掌罩住烟花，而对于凯，烟花则是盛放在他的掌心的。  
姜泰现用手指牵住休宁凯的手腕，带他慢慢在窗玻璃上移动。  
“摸到了吗？这就是烟花的样子。”姜泰现说，他看见笑容逐渐出现在休宁凯的脸上。

推开便利店的门，就是很浓的硫化物的味道，休宁凯被刺激得打了个大大的喷嚏。姜泰现坐在轮椅上笑起来。  
“烟花就是，这样的味道，炸裂的声音，还有人群欢呼的声音，以及便利店玻璃窗上的形状。”姜泰现摇了摇休宁凯的手臂，“你记住了吗？”  
因为冷，休宁凯的鼻尖是通红的，但嘴角是微笑的，耳朵和鼻子在积极探寻烟花的方向。  
烟花表演大概还有五分钟结束，人群已经开始散去，朝姜泰现他们走过来的人越来越多，姜泰现指挥着休宁凯往便利店下面那条小巷子里走，一直走到头。  
休宁凯察觉到烟花和人群的声音离他们越来越远，很疑惑，“我们好像走反了。”  
“嗯，我们是走反了。先在这里等一下好不好。”  
“嗯。”休宁凯乖顺地点点头，他还是很激动，“烟花真的很好玩。”  
“如果你说你想看的话，秀彬哥和范奎哥都很乐意带你来的。”  
天空被巨大的红色烟花弹照亮，休宁凯的半边侧脸也是，红扑扑的，“如果你说你想看的话，我愿意以后每年，都陪你来看。”

姜泰现在这种时刻，看见他一贯用“天使”这个词形容的人，用这样的宣言降落在他身边，他想乘着声势浩大的庆典，教给他的男孩子一些新东西。  
“凯，除了烟花，今天再教你一个新词语好不好？”  
“什么？”  
“爱。”  
“我知道这个词，秀彬哥说得很多，可这是个抽象的词，没法教的，没有样子的。”  
姜泰现却很固执，他要休宁凯蹲下，“有的，秀彬哥说的不对，凯，它有形态，有模样。”姜泰现听见自己的声音在抖，庆幸烟花的声音遮住了大部分，“你愿意试试吗？”  
休宁凯懵懵地点点头，他把手递给姜泰现，等了许久，等到左眼上温柔的触感——姜泰现吻了他的左眼。  
最后一颗礼花弹炸开，银色的流苏铺满夜空，姜泰现收回前倾的身子，他在最安静的刹那开了口。  
“凯，新年快乐。”

5.  
旧正的时候，为了家里团圆，姨母带姜泰现回了乡下的老家，旧正是2月2日，等姜泰现回来，那也就过了姜泰现的生日。  
休宁凯趴在地毯上搬弄一些有棱角的积木，崔秀彬和崔范奎在休假，他们在一边打游戏。休宁凯很确定那一天姜泰现吻了他，嘴唇的触感是人身上任何一处都代替不了的。  
“啊——”崔秀彬伸了个懒腰，假期就是要拿来挥霍，玩耍，像个死宅一样不出门，尽情享受，“今晚呢？外卖还是方便拉面？”  
崔范奎踹了他一脚，“你去做饭。”  
“凯呢？想吃什么外卖？”崔秀彬把最后的希望寄托在休宁凯身上。  
休宁凯摇摇头，“想吃你做的饭。”  
崔秀彬认命地站起身，去厨房搜罗食材，崔范奎在沙发上闷笑，一骨碌滚到休宁凯身边，把自己的手攥成拳头碰了一下休宁凯的手，“干得漂亮！”

但休宁凯没有享受整蛊到崔秀彬的乐趣，他一直在想爱的模样到底是什么。  
“哥哥，爱有什么模样呢？”  
“模样？爱没有模样啊。我没听说过正方形的爱，圆形的爱。”  
休宁凯涨红了脸，“如果是吻的样子呢？”  
崔范奎把脸埋在地毯里笑，他的笑点总是奇奇怪怪的，“这个可能叫表现吧。爱的表现。吻是表现，情话是表现，还有很多都是。”  
休宁凯悟了一般挑了挑眉毛，“秀彬哥给你的备注也是爱的表现？”  
崔范奎用指尖捏住休宁凯变红的耳朵，“你怎么知道的？”  
“秀彬哥告诉我的。”休宁凯很得意，“你们的故事我都知道了。”  
“人小鬼大的。”崔范奎翻了个身，在地毯上躺平，“其实，打架也是。”  
“秀彬哥？打架？”休宁凯很难把崔秀彬和打架两个字联想到一起。  
“嗯。”崔范奎望着天花板，“在他知道我是‘小葵’之前，他为小葵打架。知道我是‘小葵’之后，就只为我打架了。”

崔秀彬在厨房处理食材，因为鱼处理不好，叫崔范奎过去帮忙，崔范奎不耐烦地应了一声，还是站起来。但他小声叮嘱休宁凯，“但别问他打架的事情啊。”  
“为什么？他害羞吗？”  
“是他打十次架，最多只能赢三次。”  
休宁凯笑了出来，可他越来越觉得崔秀彬可爱了。他现在想象的崔秀彬是一个只有破盔烂甲的骑士，身后带着非常能说的公主崔范奎，一路上过关斩将总是输，但还是从地上爬起来，为了公主，不顾那十分之三的胜率，英勇地向对面宣战。

日历撕到姜泰现要从乡下回来的前一天，2月9日。  
但我们再往前翻一点，2月6日。  
2月6日的时候，崔范奎和崔秀彬很忸怩地和休宁凯进行了一次对话，大意就是说崔范奎怀孕了，他们有了自己的宝宝。休宁凯知道总会有这样的一天的，但他也什么都说不出来，支支吾吾半天只问了一句话，“是弟弟吗？妹妹？”  
崔范奎笑倒在床上，他原以为休宁凯又会别扭好一阵，没想到孩子提了这样一个问题。  
“不知道，知道了马上告诉你。”  
“但我想好名字了，就是很突然的，想到的。叫Yeonjun。”崔范奎说，“好听吗？”  
“嗯。”休宁凯意识到自己表现得并不够开心，又加上一句，“好听的。”

休宁凯是做好了要和那个小东西共存的准备的，他有点期待也很害怕，但崔氏夫夫很显然沉浸在喜悦中，并不能完全顾忌凯的想法。  
回到2月9日，家里放了钢琴的杂物间被腾出来了，崔秀彬一早就拿着锤子在里面搭婴儿床，大部分的构造都变了，还放了一只小木马，休宁凯想去摸摸钢琴的时候，被小木马绊倒了。声响巨大，崔秀彬从客厅跑过来的时候，正看到休宁凯狼狈地去找以前放置了桌子的位置，想要扶着桌子站起来，但连那张桌子都被移走了，休宁凯几乎又是往前一扑。崔秀彬及时把他从地上拖了起来，休宁凯一言不发地摸索回自己的屋子。

这种沉默的态度一直持续到休宁凯见到姜泰现，他才开始像个老人一样絮絮叨叨。姜泰现拿着手里的热牛奶，听他絮絮叨叨，自己喝几口，偶尔给休宁凯喂几口。  
“所以呢？”  
“他们不爱我了。”休宁凯说。  
姜泰现是完全否认这种说法的，他现在觉得休宁凯不仅是忧心忡忡的程度，而且是杞人忧天的。但也只有凯这样的孩子才拥有这种感受——不被爱的小孩是不会质疑自己会不会失去爱的，像姜泰现，他现在就毫无顾忌，也毫无留恋的。  
“我也很欢迎那个宝宝的，但是，就是有一瞬间，忍不住了。”休宁凯说，“我好像多余出来了，就像是节日庆典最外围的人，怎样都掺和不进去。”  
姜泰现没有接着他的话往下说，只是叹了口气。  
“范奎哥连名字都想好了。”  
“叫什么？”  
“Yeonjun。”  
“唔……我想逃了，就让他们找不到我，去海边好了。”  
姜泰现把头转过去，“岘月路158号。临海的城市。”  
休宁凯摸到姜泰现的脸，莽莽撞撞问他，“去吗？”

休宁凯拿到了自己的居民登陆证，姜泰现也是。两个人像小偷一样在姨母出门买菜的时候溜出了家，为了避免遇到熟人，还特意绕了很大一圈，速度也很慢就是了。买了中午的火车，因为两个人都是残障者，在车站还是受到了诸多关照。姜泰现没有坐在座位上，他和休宁凯窝在火车连接的地方，凯的书包背在背上，姜泰现的书包抱在怀里。休宁凯坐在地上，把头伏在姜泰现的轮椅扶手上睡着了，下面垫着姜泰现的手。  
这场出走对凯来说很新鲜，但对姜泰现多了一份使命感，他把妈妈写的信件都背在书包里，还有那副扑克牌，见了那个男人——他已经不再想叫他“爸爸”了，是平静递过去也好，砸在他身上也好，姜泰现都会很高傲地离开。姜泰现想过很多，为什么生活的不幸总是相连的，他把这些都归咎于那个男人，这样妈妈不用独自一人，他也不会出车祸，外祖父更不会因此来照顾他。  
火车行驶了三个小时，中间停了很久，姜泰现终于撑不住困意睡去，再醒来的时候天还是亮的，下午四点的样子，而他和休宁凯就在这时候下了车。

两个人在M记里坐下来，姜泰现点了热果珍和汉堡还有薯条，他看了手机，岘月路并不远，走路过去会比他们坐公共交通更舒适。休宁凯因为困倦，一直没有说话，姜泰现看见休宁凯的兜里有光在闪，提醒他有消息或者来电。  
“我关了声音了，你帮我看看是谁吧，泰现。”休宁凯把手机递给姜泰现。  
“兔兔秀彬哥。”  
休宁凯趴在桌子上，“不接。”

姜泰现在向岘月路前进的过程中，心情出离得明快，和隐约传来的波涛声一样。  
“左。”  
“右。”  
“停！”  
休宁凯被姜泰现的指令吓得一抖，“怎么了？”  
姜泰现捂着嘴巴，试图让自己的笑意不要表露出来，“前面有一排蚂蚁走过去了。”  
“姜泰现！”休宁凯被姜泰现胡乱指挥的行为吓到了，他松开手，却很快又搭上去。  
姜泰现吐了吐舌头，他觉得休宁凯生气了，“我不该耍你的，别生气。”  
身后传来休宁凯抱怨的声音，“泰现，你这样，万一跌下去怎么办。”  
“好啦，我知道了。”

岘月路是一条很长的街，几乎全是商铺，但有的商铺二层三层也像是可以租住的样子。左边是奇数的号码，右边是偶数的号码，刚过完节日，非常多的店铺都还关着门，零零散散几家亮着光，门口的号码牌大半都掉了漆。姜泰现顺着偶数那一边找的，数字越大，他越紧张，到146的时候，他让休宁凯停下来，深呼吸了好几次。但偶数那边最后的牌子，并不是158，只停在了156，他又要凯推着去奇数那边找，最后是155号。  
这样来回又找了两遍，姜泰现问了156号的商铺主人。  
“158号？没有听说过呀，是新建在隔壁的吗？”店老板是个女人，店里卖一些纪念品、食品。  
于是姜泰现又去问155号，是个爷爷，“没有！”老人家在屋子里烤火，“不会有158号的，这地方也没新建什么！非要找158号你就去海里找好了。”

姜泰现已经完全陷入迷茫的情绪，身后一直跟着他的休宁凯打了个大大的喷嚏，他才意识到他们在初春的室外。  
“回去吧，凯。”姜泰现看见休宁凯口袋里的手机又在闪。  
“你找到了吗？”休宁凯问他。  
“找不到……”

离岘月街比较近的地方开了不少小旅馆，对面就是警局，休宁凯被姜泰现留在旅馆，姜泰现自己推着轮椅去了警局，这其中老板还问要不要帮忙，被姜泰现拒绝了。  
休宁凯很不擅长聊天，但老板擅长，被一个热腾腾烤地瓜收买的休宁凯也不好意思不说些什么，但主要是老板在说话，讲一些奇遇，休宁凯多半在称赞和点头。直到店门口的帘子被掀开，带进来一股冷空气。  
“泰现？”  
“嗯。”  
休宁凯才发现姜泰现其实已经在他面前了，但他这次完全没有任何感知。

休宁凯口袋里的手机又亮了，姜泰现动了动嘴唇，“接吧。”  
“什么？”  
“秀彬哥他们很着急。”  
“我不接！”休宁凯挂断了电话，“你问到了吗？”  
“……问到了。”  
警局的人工作一向懒散，姜泰现厚着脸皮问了好几遍，问到对面的警察骂了一句脏话又把电脑屏幕转给他看才作罢——确实是自己爸爸的照片，和剧团门口贴着的照片是一个人。“4年前”，“岘月街”，“跳海”，这几个词在他脑子里撞击，他觉得自己的思维支离破碎的，拼不成完整的句子。  
“非要找158号你就去海里找好了”，155号店老板的话又在脑子里炸开，  
“泰现？”休宁凯说。  
“爸爸……不在。”姜泰现听见自己的嗓子像干涩的弦，勉强拉出几个怪异的声调。  
“海，去海边。”姜泰现低着头自语，他觉得周围人说话的声音忽近忽远的，他只知道重复这句话。

是休宁凯靠着白天的记忆，摸着路上的栏杆把姜泰现推到岘月街的尽头的，再往前是直通向海崖的小路，那旁边没有护栏，空荡荡的，海边的风刮得人脸疼，明天的天气不好，所以今晚也看不到月亮，海是无尽的黑色构成的。姜泰现木木地看着远处的海，想着自己的爸爸也是投身在这里的。他幻想过很多和爸爸重逢的场景，像之前想的那样，斥责他、骂他。可他知道如果他真的找到了爸爸，那一定不会是把东西砸在爸爸身上的程度，他会要求爸爸抱抱他，但现在没有这样的机会了。  
他和休宁凯呆的这些日子，好像也变得很异想天开，可能是休宁凯身上的幸福鼓动了他，总让他妄想着自己也能抓到这样的幸福，但实际上是，都是碎片，每一片都是。  
他想起写信的妈妈，在搬家时被丢掉的那一箱属于爸爸的东西，然后他突然地哭起来。休宁凯的手划破四周的空气，碰到他，然后蹲在他的身侧。

“爸爸把他的职业放得太高了，总以为自己是个artist。就是艺术害了他。”  
“外祖父是来照顾我的，但年纪大了，中风了，血块压迫了大部分脑子，留下了脑干。”  
“我知道是妈妈杀了外祖父的。照顾一个植物人太难了，吸痰，翻身都好难。”  
“可我看见他们一起死在卧室的时候，还是觉得很痛苦，被劈开一样的痛苦。”  
“我推着轮椅去了厨房的，刀子放的位置很靠里，我从轮椅上摔下来的。”  
“死都很难自理的人，最后趴在他们身边，还是只能报警。”  
“妈妈不是杀人犯。妈妈只是过得很疲惫，她不想坚强了，她没有错。”  
“那妈妈不坚强的话，我可不可以也不坚强了。”

姜泰现断断续续说完这段话的，休宁凯这才发现爱的表现太简陋了，他拼命摩挲姜泰现的头发，脸颊，手臂，脖子，手掌摩擦得都像是要起火，但他不知道这温度有没有传递给姜泰现一点。  
大概是没有，姜泰现现在还是毫无温度的。

他们用这个姿势僵持了很久，久到休宁凯终于开口喊姜泰现的名字。  
“泰现。”

然后姜泰现才从那种混沌的状态里抽离，到海崖的路很近，但休宁凯还在身边，他不该在这里，他本来应该安安稳稳呆在他哥哥的家里。

所以姜泰现开口，“凯，你先回去好不好？”  
“我们要回去了吗？”  
“你先回去好不好？”  
就算四肢已经开始冷得麻木，休宁凯还是摇了摇头，“不要，我们一直是一起的。”

姜泰现从背包里掏出那副魔术牌，“凯，我们来做一个游戏吧。”  
“什么？”休宁凯因为冷，把围巾又拽得更紧了些。  
“像之前我给你玩过的那样，你喊停，选一张牌，我猜。”姜泰现把牌洗好，尽量避开风，“但今天有个附加规则，如果我猜中了，你就要听我的话。”  
休宁凯等了很久，才喊了“停”。  
“我猜——”姜泰现的声音被打断了。  
“是6，对吗。”因为休宁凯的下半张脸都裹在围巾里，显得声音闷闷的。  
姜泰现把牌翻开，这次的魔术没有出错，“你很聪明，但我也猜的红桃6，可你答对是没有奖励的。”  
姜泰现把那一叠牌收起来，故作轻松地拿捏着语调，“现在，你要听我的话了。沿着路回去吧！你先回去，给秀彬哥打个电话，那样他就会来接我们回家了。”

而后岘月街的入口，开始放起了烟花，没有星月的夜空一下子被照亮了。  
“凯！”姜泰现推了休宁凯一把，把手拢成报筒的样子，声音大到自己的心脏也在一起共振，“朝放烟花的地方走！记得吗？烟花的声音和气味！向人很多很吵的地方走。”  
休宁凯还没弄清什么情况，他扶着栏杆跌跌撞撞往前走，他听见了烟花的声音，和姜泰现的方向是两个方向。他超前走了几步，又慢下来，身后再次传来姜泰现的声音，“别害怕！直着走，往尽头走。”休宁凯就又听话地往前走，他边走边想到那个魔术，姜泰现说是既定结局的魔术，还有关于烟花的事情，那个他们一起看烟花的夜晚，可最后他们是向着背离烟花的方向走的。  
姜泰现在背离烟花的方向，教给他了那个新词语。  
于是休宁凯不再犹豫，他缓慢着转身，却用最快的速度走向姜泰现的方向，因为看不见，没法走直路，他几乎是摸着爬到姜泰现身边的。

“泰现！”  
姜泰现用冻僵的手把轮椅转了个方向，看见休宁凯怪异的姿势，他假装很镇定地开口，“不是要你向烟花的地方走吗？你找反方向了。”  
休宁凯还是往前走，姜泰现看着身后近在咫尺的海，推着轮椅往休宁凯的方向走了些。  
休宁凯抓到姜泰现之后，就像疯子一样在姜泰现身上扒着东西。  
“求你，给我。泰现，你把牌给我。”休宁凯因为摸不到牌，着急得快要哭出来，“你给我！”  
“结束了，游戏结束了。”姜泰现想要把自己的衣服从休宁凯手里抢回来，却发现休宁凯的力气很大。  
“那不是我选的，泰现。你说的，你不对我撒谎的，但你就用这种欺诈手段骗我。”  
休宁凯在争执中摸到纸牌的轮廓，他几乎把姜泰现的衣服扯了个口子，掏出了那一叠纸牌，然后风把手里的大半都吹得四散。休宁凯又从喜悦转换成慌乱，他在地上爬着，试图收回那些纸牌，旁边是乱石堆，姜泰现拽了一下他，他就跌坐在地上，而姜泰现自己也从轮椅上摔下去。  
可休宁凯又爬起来，他的两只手一直在地面上找那些丢失的纸牌，一些纸牌卡在乱石堆里，休宁凯摸到一张，就举起来问，“是6吗”。但实际上夜色很深，休宁凯也不知道纸牌有正反，姜泰现什么都没看到。  
可他就这样一张一张找，一张一张问，姜泰现不回答，他就把它们丢掉。  
离得近的牌很快就被找完了，休宁凯的人生从来没有陷入这样大的无助，他几乎下意识在叫崔范奎和崔秀彬的名字。在这种慌乱中，他摸到了一张牌，离他很近，被他压在下面。  
“泰现，你看看，你看看行吗？”  
没有人回应。  
“泰现……”  
然后他听见夹在风声和海浪声里的细弱哭声。

休宁凯摸向姜泰现的方向，先是攥住了裤脚，随后准准地用双臂拥抱了他。  
“泰现，我也教你一个新词好不好。”  
“不学。”姜泰现是哭着喊的，他发誓他这辈子没哭过这么狼狈，“我不要一个瞎子教我！”  
“也叫爱。”休宁凯摸到姜泰现的嘴巴，把自己的也贴上去，因为看不见，第一次他贴在了姜泰现的鼻子上，第二次才是嘴唇。

他们挨得很近，坐在路的尽头，姜泰现把休宁凯给他的最后一张卡牌翻转过来，很奇妙的，真的不是红桃6，是黑桃A。  
“我真的猜错了。”  
“因为我喊着范奎哥和秀彬哥的名字祈祷了。我说，如果能找到不是6的牌，我就会好好爱范奎哥，好好爱秀彬哥，也好好爱Yeonjun的。”休宁凯停了一下，又接着说，“但我以前从来没来过海边，真的好冷，什么都没有。”  
“那我们就等到你生日的时候，等到Yeonjun可以晃着走路的时候，我们一起到海边。”  
“到海边干什么呢？”休宁凯的声音渐渐染上困意，他把头搁在姜泰现的肩上。  
“晒太阳，摸沙子，泡泡海水。”  
“碧蓝的海水，金黄的沙滩。”  
“嗯，对。”  
“还有……暖暖的，泰现。”

崔秀彬和崔范奎在警察和店家的带领下找到两个小孩是快要日出的时候，两个人依偎着坐在海边，休宁凯宽大的围巾裹住了两个人的大多半脸，姜泰现是醒着看日出的，休宁凯已经靠在姜泰现身上睡着了。  
崔秀彬在警察的帮助下，把休宁凯背在了背上。

姜泰现看着崔范奎，头发乱糟糟的，他等待下一秒到来的斥责。  
不过并没有，崔范奎比休宁凯描述的要温柔很多，崔范奎把自己的围巾解下来，围在姜泰现的身上。  
“泰现，还有很多东西值得看的。”崔范奎面对着姜泰现站着，“总有其他人成为你存在的理由的。”  
姜泰现睁大了眼睛去压抑眼睛里的热意，“嗯。”  
“如果你愿意的话，我们也可以。”崔范奎轻轻拥抱了姜泰现。  
姜泰现从崔范奎的怀抱里挣脱出来，他用手指指了指崔范奎的肚子，“凯说你要有自己的宝宝了。”  
“嗯。”  
“可还不知道男女。”  
崔范奎摇了摇手指，“我做梦了，好像是个男孩子。”  
“Yeonjun。”姜泰现小声叫着孩子的名字。  
“嗯。”崔范奎的眼睛里闪着光。

姜泰现在温暖的车里，感觉四肢开始解冻，他迷迷糊糊开始做梦，但车辆行驶的时候大概是遇见了石块，颠簸了一下，姜泰现的头撞在玻璃上被痛醒了。  
他侧过头看见闭着眼睛的休宁凯，微微张着嘴巴。  
姜泰现把手从衣服的下面悄悄伸过去，握住休宁凯的手，闭上眼睛想要继续那个梦。  
是个好梦啊，用这种方法大概就可以和凯一起共享了。

休宁凯却用力回握住了姜泰现的手，姜泰现诧异地睁开眼睛。  
“泰现，我睡不着了。”  
“会冷吗？”姜泰现把从休宁凯身上滑落的毯子拉上去。  
“不会。”休宁凯嘟着嘴巴说，“泰现呢？”  
“不冷。但我做梦了。”  
“梦到什么？”  
“梦见Yeonjun出生后的场景，真的是个小男孩，但他是完好的。我、你、范奎哥和秀彬哥都很爱Yeonjun。我们五个人一齐躺在沙滩上，Yeonjun躺在最中间的位置。夏日的阳光都是暖和的力量，我像冰淇淋一样在融化，你们也在融化。”  
休宁凯舔了舔嘴巴，他好像想到了冰箱里冰淇淋的滋味，“然后呢。”  
“然后。”姜泰现用没有牵着休宁凯的那只手，去抚摸休宁凯的眼睛，“我们汇成一条河流，拥有七彩的颜色，一直一直，流淌下去。”


End file.
